


满脑子黄色废料的我无法体验正常的恋爱

by da1760



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da1760/pseuds/da1760





	满脑子黄色废料的我无法体验正常的恋爱

在中学中，大部分的学生都有幻想过的事情就是恋爱。青涩又甜蜜的恋情一定会给人生带来难以忘怀的浓厚的一笔。  
但是藤丸立香就完全不同。  
先介绍下：藤丸立香，十六岁，现在就读于迦勒底中学，成绩中等，长相可爱，性格开朗，至今单身。  
并不是说没有恋爱的想法，而是......

“喂喂，中午一起去食堂吗？”立香的前桌趁着老师面对黑板时，扬起椅子靠到后面来，小声对立香说。  
“对不起啊库酱，我和玛修约好了。”立香靠过去小声地拒绝了。于是前桌的库丘林切了一声，又坐了回去。  
库丘林是立香的同学，大咧咧又自来熟的性格让他在开学的第一天就认识了立香——在立香差点摔倒时接住了她。如果当时库丘林的手没有摸上立香的屁股的话，立香承认，库丘林确实是个帅气又潇洒的心动对象。  
“啊，屁股很软嘛。”  
帅气又潇洒的心动形象碎掉了。这个家伙！肯定是个不正经的床上渣男吧！  
为什么立香会这么想呢，这就要说到她生活的地方了。

立香住的居民楼，一楼有许多房间被做成了商店，有一家外表看起来是普通小卖部的店铺，和店主熟悉后，他会给你推荐一些有年龄限制的书。  
“呼呼，在下只是单纯地想分享给你而已，并不是对你有什么想法哦。”胡子拉碴的男人嫌弃似的扫了一眼立香，“而且也不是对在下胃口的身材。啊......在下要是海盗的话，我的宝藏一定是这些小薄本了。”  
才进入青春期的立香茫然地抱着花花绿绿的小薄本回家，在脸红心跳地看完一批又一批后，立香已经完全和店主爱德华蒂奇混熟了，了解后发现对方是个家里蹲宅男，互相称呼对方为恶心死宅黑胡子和色情童贞立香酱后，立香已经能够厚着脸皮理直气壮地找他要更多的小薄本了。  
“黑~胡子！还有别的本吗，这一批还给你。”立香从包里掏出了几本封面劲爆的小本子。  
黑胡子宝贝地接过立香还来的本子，发现边角翘起来后大吼：“又把边角弄得翘起来了！要善待本子啊！它们在在下眼里就像是娇弱的女孩子啊！”  
“对真正的娇弱女孩子说什么呢？”立香嫌弃地瘪瘪嘴。“说起来，你是喜欢狂野型的大姐姐吗？最近本子的女主角好多这种类型的。”  
“哼哼呼呼呼，被你发现了啊......你有什么意见吗？”黑胡子的表情逐渐狰狞起来，又像是变脸似的换上了轻松的表情：“给你这些，我还没看内容，只是觉得你看到了封面的表情会很有意思，嗯......虽然有点亏，但是送给你吧。”  
牛皮纸包裹着厚厚一摞的书被绳子打包起来了，看不见封面到底是什么样子，于是立香也厚着脸皮笑嘻嘻地把整摞都抱了回去。  
回去拆了牛皮纸封面后，立香难得地变了脸色——这一系列的本子，女主角的样子和她超级像的！都是橘色的头发，金色的眼睛，连学生制服都出奇的相似！超强的带入感让立香只扫了一眼这些系列的本子，十多本的男主角都不同，似乎是各种类型的男人都有，封面过激的让她吞了口口水，再三思索后还是翻开了本子。  
第二天的黑胡子看到的是带着黑眼圈一脸厌世表情的立香，习惯地打了招呼后，立香只是回给黑胡子一个眼神，然后黑胡子听到了一句话：  
“男人，真恶心。”  
在黑胡子疑惑的表情中，立香整理好情绪后，带着正义凌然的表情去上学了。  
以上是立香升上中学前一年的事情。  
总的来说，就是立香在超强的代入感中看完了本子，当天晚上做了算是噩梦的艳梦，哭着醒来的时候，对男性的看法，有了微弱但不可改变的扭转。

前桌的库丘林在立香的心中被脑补出了只要有机会就会上床的轻浮男形象。尤其是在开学的事情后，立香一直和库丘林保持着她自认为足够的距离，但在对方眼里似乎是青春期女孩的娇羞，总是会找机会和立香黏在一起，像是读不懂立香的刻意疏远似的，还让立香亲昵地叫他库酱，这让立香很头痛，只能搬出比自己小一些，在隔壁班的玛修来当做借口推脱。  
库丘林的话，一定是那种想法设法把人骗上床然后以此威胁或者翻脸不认人的轻浮的人吧！要和他保持距离才行。  
实际上玛修今天因为家里的事情没有来上课，等立香反应过来时，她已经没办法收回今天的话了。不过库酱和玛修也不熟，总不可能下课堵着自己去找玛修吧......呜，今天中午不去食堂的话，去商店买吃的吧。  
下课后立香第一个冲出教室，故意忽略了教室里传来的叫她的声音。商店和食堂靠的太近，立香只好买了泡面后赶紧跑到自己最近才发现的秘密场所。  
操场的大讲台后面有一间没有门的房间，应该是以前的储物室，还剩下一张桌子和两把椅子，还有跳高时用的有些旧的软垫，房间的灯坏了，还好房间里有个小小的通风口，那里有些许的光透进来。立香打算把这个地方以后分享给玛修，以后两人也能来这里休息。泡面的香气才散发出来，房间外却传来了哒哒的脚步声，立香有些紧张，在校规中是不能在除了食堂外的别的房间里吃东西的，如果来的是老师，那肯定要挨一顿说教了。  
脚步声越来越近，来的人靠近门前发出了疑惑的咦的一声。  
听声音并不是老师，立香松了口气，然后看到门口有人探头看了进来。  
“嗯~好香啊。”门口的男孩子笑着看着立香。

立香和亚瑟面对面坐在同一张桌子前，立香觉得有点尴尬，只能看着自己的泡面碗，犹豫着是在这里吃完才走还是现在端着碗就走。  
因为！这个场景！立香一直想要不去在意，但是在之前看过的某个本子里，和自己长相相似的女主角被情绪扭曲的恋人囚禁在房间里这样那样最后以斯德哥尔摩结束了啊！  
立香故意不去看面对自己的人的脸，再次看这个房间的时候，觉得只要加上一扇打不开的门和床......床什么床！这个软垫比床还要大啊！  
亚瑟看着立香有些些许扭曲的表情，以为是自己给了她太大的压力，于是身体探过去离立香近了些，悄声说：“放心吧，我不会告诉老师的。这里也是我的秘密基地哦。”  
立香僵硬地点了点头，看着对方的脸觉得有些眼熟，却总是想不起来。亚瑟微笑着提醒立香：“面要泡胀了哦。”  
“哦哦！”立香手忙脚乱地打开折起来的叉子，在把面条搅匀的时候，终于想起来坐在自己对面的人是谁了！  
在新生入学时作为代表上台讲话的！自己年级的代表！  
入学当天来晚了错过了开学仪式，最后只赶上新年级代表讲话的最后一段，当时远远地看到台上的人有着金色的头发，长相什么的在记忆里已经很模糊了。  
“是不记得我了吗？”亚瑟拆开了自己带来的饼干，很自然地放在立香面前，示意让她拿走第一块。立香不好意思地点点头，小心翼翼地拿走一块饼干后说了句谢谢。  
“哎，这样吗。”亚瑟往嘴里放了快饼干，“你的入学报告，还是我去你教室拿的呢。第一天上学就迟到的，藤丸立香同学？我可是还记得你的哦。”  
这个人！虽然在笑但是为什么看起来表情这么可怕啊！果然和本子里面是一样的白切黑吗！等下是不是就要用惩罚的借口这样那样了啊，呜哇！我想要健全的恋爱后才说上床什么的啊......说到现在我都还没有恋爱过，搞不好这辈子都不能好好恋爱了。  
立香脑子里的妄想越来越多，搞得自己委屈兮兮地眼圈都红了。见她这样的亚瑟反而更加紧张：“怎么了？不是在怪你哦。”  
亚瑟见立香开始抽鼻子揉眼睛，还以为自己刚刚说的话有哪里不对，害的女孩子哭了，赶紧到立香旁边轻轻地拍着她的背安慰起来。  
立香还没从自己的妄想中摆脱，就感觉亚瑟到了自己旁边，心里更加确定了等下要被●●了，迷迷糊糊地听到亚瑟问：  
“我......你，可以吗？”  
亚瑟就在旁边，自己面前还有桌子，跑的话肯定跑不过，没准还会惹怒他做出更加过激的事情来，本身就害怕疼痛的立香点点头，小声地说：“那你轻一点，我还是第一次.....呜......”  
然后。  
亚瑟轻柔地用纸巾擦掉了糊在立香脸上的眼泪。  
哎？立香有点没反应过来，脑子里飞快地想起刚刚亚瑟说的话是：“你脸上的眼泪我帮你擦掉，可以吗？”  
“不是在怪你，所以不要再哭了，好吗？”亚瑟回到自己的位置上，“说起来，你刚刚说什么第一次？是我听错了吗？”  
立香的脸轰的一下燃了起来，对方根本就没有那个意思啊！都是自己思想太龌龊了吗！“不是！不是的，我是说......那，那个.......”立香抬头辩解，却看到亚瑟的瞬间又低下头去，“我是说，那个，我第一次被男孩子擦眼泪......所以......比较害羞。”立香自己都觉得这个理由过于牵强。  
“原来是这样！”亚瑟像是明白了一样，“原来藤丸同学是没怎么和男孩子接触过的吗？”看着对面笑眯眯地亚瑟，立香磕磕巴巴地回答：“是，是啊......”  
“可以的话，以后就叫我亚瑟吧，我可以叫你立香吗？”  
“嗯，好的......”

啊，好想死。  
立香面无表情地趴在桌子上休息，心里却在祈祷亚瑟能失忆忘记中午的事情，丢死人了。  
说到底还是自己的原因吧！如果不乱想的话？  
“哦，你这么早回来了啊。”库丘林回到了教室，看着趴在桌子上眼神死的立香，“喏，给你带了饮料。”库丘林跨反向跨坐在椅子上，看着立香没什么反应，又靠近了些问：“你怎么了？”  
两人间的距离太近，库丘林呼出的气在立香耳边打着旋飞过去，痒痒地惊得立香呀的一声从座位上跳起来。  
两人都是茫然地看着对方。  
“你！你干嘛！”立香捂着耳朵，敏感的耳廓肯定已经红透了。  
“你才是，反应那么大做什么！”库丘林看着立香红着的的半边脸，又恶作剧似的笑起来，“哦~刚刚那一下吹到耳朵了吗？没想到你这么敏感的吗。”  
“烦死了！才没有！”立香故作镇定地坐下来，心中对库丘林的恶评又多了一条。  
“哼。”  
立香把脸埋在手臂里，眼睛瞄着咬着吸管的库丘林。  
仔细看的话，库酱有这么高吗？坐下来都好高的，明明还是个学生吧，怎么长的像是成年人一样，身材也好好，喉结好性感哦，本子里的话，一定是会描写我去咬喉结的......等下？我？我在想什么啊！  
脑子里突然间出现了无码的自己和库丘林在床上的场景，立香一愣，哇地一声大喊出来，库丘林咬着的饮料盒子掉到了地上，转过头看着立香：“你干ma......”  
“哇！你！库酱你转过去！不准回头看我！”  
“哈？你在搞什么啊？”  
“转回去啊！”  
立香羞的脸全红了。不管库丘林有没有转过去，自己倒是先把脸埋在手臂里遮的严严实实。脸上红的连血管跳动都感觉的到。自己前面的人有了动静，但似乎并不是按照自己说的那样转头过去了，反而走到了自己身边。  
“你到底干嘛？耳朵全红了。”对方的手指拂过耳廓，立香打了个激灵，把头埋地更低了些，试图把耳朵也遮到下面去。  
“还是说？”库丘林蹲下来，一只手按在立香的左边，将立香框在他和桌子间，“还是说你发现老子的魅力了？要不要......”气息越来越近，每一次的呼吸都打在立香裸露的手臂上。  
“我，我下午请假去医务室！”  
“喂......喂！”  
恰好这时预备上课的铃声响起，库丘林才踏出教室就被紫色头发的老师揪着领子抓了回去。

最近的自己好像总是在想这些，是因为青春期吗？  
立香慢慢往医务室走去，心里有些烦恼。最后决定在医务室开个单子回去睡觉好了。  
敲了敲医务室的门，门虚掩着，但是里面没有人。  
立香挠了挠头，规规矩矩地坐在门边的长椅上等着校医回来。或许是之前太害羞血液都冲到头上来，也或许是因为中午没有休息的原因，立香坐在椅子上没一会，就闻着消毒水的味道打起瞌睡来。  
不知道睡了多久，立香被开门的吱呀声惊醒，睡意朦胧的眼睛随着转头见到了穿着白大褂的校医。  
“哎呀......偷懒被发现了，我还以为下午不会有人呢......”提着点心盒子的校医有些尴尬地哈哈笑着，把盒子放在办公桌上后熟练地挂上工作牌，摇摇晃晃的工牌上写着他的名字——罗马尼·阿基曼。  
“嗯......我看看啊，是哪里难受吗？哦对了还有这个，”罗马尼阿基曼把登记表递给立香，“要登记的啊，嗯......叫我罗曼医生吧，不觉得很浪漫（罗曼蒂克）吗？我看看你的名字......藤丸立香吗，那就叫你立香可以的吧？”拿回立香写好登记的表格，面前这个话唠医生终于有了点医生的样子，认真地问：“哪里不舒服呢？”  
立香的脑子里想到的却是一个场景：身为医生的男主角给女主角注射媚药，在门外还有人走动的时候两人趴在没锁门的门板上做的样子。本子里的医生是个鬼畜眼镜，而面前的罗曼，有着暖色的卷卷头发，亲和的笑脸，浑身散发着软绵绵的气息。  
这种类型......反而适合被欺负的年上角色啊......  
立香没发现自己的抿着嘴嘴角有点微微翘起了，眉眼也放松了很多。  
“嗯？是放松了的表情吗？是不是最近压力太大了所以想来休息呢？”见立香的表情不像是有什么难受的地方，罗曼收起了挂在脖子上的听诊器，“想休息的话，那边的床铺可以躺上去睡会儿，放松点就好。”罗曼坐在办公桌后拆开了点心盒子，里面是六枚圆形小蛋糕。  
“听说吃甜食能够治愈心灵呢。”罗曼摆出一副像是电视广告中推销的样子，一手拿着小蛋糕，另一只手托在下面，“甜度正好的可爱点心，再配上一杯清香的茶水，不觉得是完美的下午茶了吗？”  
说完，罗曼将蛋糕放回盒子里，小跑到饮水机前，取出一个一次性的水杯，往杯中放了几粒茶叶，然后将冒着热气的水杯放在了立香的面前。“既然立香刚好赶上了罗马尼的下午茶时间，那不如就一起加入这简陋的温馨茶会吧？”  
可！可爱！  
没有隐藏腹黑切开黑什么的反差！就是一个这样温暖可爱又简单的人！  
立香的脑海里第一次有了罗曼这样的男性角色闯入，像是软绵绵的羊毛一样，将之前心中那些该被打上码的男性形象一扫而空，不管是心里还是现在，都被甜甜的蛋糕香味充满了。有一种从没体验过的感觉蔓延到脸上，让立香的头不敢抬起来看罗曼的脸。  
“？”见立香没有接过递到面前的蛋糕，罗曼突然想到会不会是年轻女孩比较在意身材管理所以不怎么吃甜食，于是又收回手准备把蛋糕送到自己的嘴里，却又瞄到立香低着头脸红红的，难道......？  
“还是哪里不舒服吗？快去躺着吧！”放下心爱的小蛋糕，罗曼用纸巾擦干净了自己的手，以为立香是不好意思说的情况，手臂穿过立香的膝下，揽着立香的背将她横着抱起来了。  
“啊？啊！”立香没反应过来，愣愣地看着罗曼的脸。她现在的角度看得到罗曼下巴紧绷的弧度，脸上的表情是认真又带着一丝触碰到女性的害羞，连现在微微咬着下唇的样子都格外的迷人。  
完了，已经完全沦陷了啊......  
觉得看到了真实的天使的立香，像是被晃到眼睛一般闭上了有些激动的湿润的眼睛。  
天哪，世界上是真的有这样纯情的男人吗？

或许是最近真的太累，立香躺在床上没一会就睡着了，等她再睡醒时，发现外面天色已经是橘色，墙上的挂钟告诉她马上就要下课了，医务室里也没有其他人了，想到自己的背包还在教室里，立香决定至少回去把背包拿回来。  
才下床，门就被推开了，穿着白大褂的罗曼进来了，手上还提着自己的背包。  
“醒了吗立香，我把你的背包拿来了，好点了的话可以回家咯？老师那边我帮你请了假，没事的哦。”  
暖色的阳光从窗户招进来，让罗曼看起来就像是小太阳一般温暖又柔软。如果这份柔软和温暖能够印在自己心上的话，心脏肯定会跳动地更快吧。  
“那个......”立香接过背包，鼓起勇气说：“罗曼医生有喜欢的人吗？”  
“嗯？怎么突然问起这个？”罗曼带着手套的手不好意思地挠了挠脸，“算是有个喜欢的人吧，嗯......怎么说呢？可能会被笑，我有个喜欢的网络偶像啦，立香有兴趣吗？”罗曼是说道喜欢的东西就会激动的类型，边说着他已经便掏出钱包张开给立香看夹层里的贴纸照片了。  
？  
立香一眼看穿了照片上的人，虽然留着长发别着可爱的草莓发卡，还用了很有可爱的贴纸滤镜，但是这种装可爱甚至于有点用力过猛的样子，立香一眼就看出对方是个女装大佬，甚至脑子里瞬间刷过被穿着可爱裙子的女装大佬压在身下的被打码场景。  
甩掉脑子里颜色废料，立香张着嘴不知道怎么告诉罗曼医生这个对于他来说可能是噩耗的消息，从罗曼的表情就可以得知，他完全不知道对方是个男人这个事实。  
“罗曼医生，没有想过找女朋友的事情吗？”立香尽可能地说的委婉点，自己的脸却先红了起来，声音也越来越小：“我比较喜欢罗曼医生这种性格......”  
但在立香说话的时候，门又被打开了。  
库丘林一只手撑着门，整个人靠在门上，“还以为你还在睡呢，醒了就走吧。”像是要等立香过去一样，库丘林没有退到门外的意思，也直直地看着立香和罗曼。  
“那先告辞了，今天麻烦您了。”立香心里已经开始小声比比了库丘林了，也不知道罗曼医生有没有听到自己最后说的话。走到门口时，立香回头对罗曼说：“那以后还可以来打扰您吗？”  
“嗯？啊......啊，可以！”罗曼没有回头，但是立香看到了他红色的耳廓。  
“去什么去，没事往医务室跑什么？”库丘林一手按住立香的头，将她往自己怀里带了些，却被立香警觉地挣脱了。  
“我回家也和库酱不顺路吧。”像是为了划清界限，立香把被揉乱的头发整理好，和库丘林拉开了些距离。  
“哈？你还真是变脸变得快啊，中午的事情你打算怎么说呢？”库丘林脸色有些不快。  
“我怎么就变脸了？”立香已经知道库丘林说的是中午的事情，装作不知道的样子想蒙混过关，心里却紧张地不得了：糟了糟了，库酱的话接下来是怎样？不像是这样好混过去的，承认吗？哇肯定今晚上就要被他带上床的吧！不承认的话......  
立香小心翼翼地抬眼看了看库丘林的表情——脸色超级差的！感觉不承认的话会被当场带走然后这样那样啊！  
“算了，本来就不是打算吓你。”库丘林像是屈服于立香的沉默和被拉开的距离，“我说，”立香被扯到墙边，库丘林的左手手臂撑在她头边，然后对方的头靠在了虚握的拳头上，右手抓着立香不让她跑掉。  
“要不要考虑当我的女朋友之类的？嗯？”  
最后的气音简直就是凑在立香耳边说的，酥痒的感觉让立香有点站不稳，但是脚软的话肯定会被抓着自己的库丘林知道，没准以对方（自认为的）轻浮渣男性格会当场说出：“只是这样就腿软的受不了了吗？还有更多可以满足你哦？”  
也......也太色了吧！  
虽然平时很嫌弃的样子，但是不得不承认的是，立香被自己现在场景的脑补搞得脸色通红，加快的心跳和呼吸竟然让下身隐约感觉有点异样的感觉。  
“我...我......”立香的脑子里已经被各种马赛克塞满，像是超负荷运作一样不知道该做什么才好，要拒绝吗？  
“这样会被女孩子讨厌的吧？”左边立香听着有点熟悉的声音，转头看去看到了眼熟的金发——亚瑟提着装着书的包裹走近，像是完全不懂得读空气似的挤到立香旁边。  
完全挡住了出路了啊！  
立香眼看着本来可能跑得掉的路被亚瑟挡住，张嘴本来想说些什么但是看看先现在的局势还是算了。  
这是什么修罗场展开啊！接下来又是怎样啊？谈判归属权吗？还是说谈判失败会达成三人行结局？不管是哪个我都不想要啊！  
“哈？你哪位啊？我做事情和你有关系吗？”库丘林不爽地看着亚瑟，本来或许可以听到的答复被他一搅和就打断了，一想到平时立香和他若有若无的接触，心里更加烦躁了，总像是想要紧紧抓住什么一样。  
“帮助有困难的同学也是年纪代表的职责，而且立香也是我的朋友，对吧？”亚瑟询问时还笑着朝立香眨了眨眼睛，耀眼的笑容却被立香脑补出一丝寒意，赶紧错开了视线看着地板。“总之，立香看起来像是被你逼迫的样子，就算是告白，这样做也不会有女孩子敢答应的，对吧立香？”  
不要把话题又扯到我身上啊你个白切黑！  
立香想把这个话题给扯过去，抬头却不知道眼睛往哪里看，左边是笑眯眯的年级代表，右边是面色不善的前桌同学，立香只能让自己的眼睛透过两人间的缝隙望向远方——发现罗曼医生！救我啊！  
“在看什么呢？要先回答问题哦？”亚瑟挪了挪身体，挡住了立香的视线，“觉得苦恼的话，只要点头，我就带你走哦。”笑容越来越灿烂了，但是为什么压力也越来越大啊？  
“该选谁你心里应该已经有数了吧？我可是每天都陪着你的人啊。”库丘林的表情也更加认真起来，语气肯定地说：“我可是认真的。”  
耳朵听到的和心里想到的其实并不是同样的东西：  
被金发的年级代表牵走带到的地方是没有他人知道的秘密房间，因为选择他时犹豫了或者是离开时回头看了眼身后的前桌同学，在被进入房间的瞬间门就被反锁上了，然后是作为惩罚的亲吻和撕咬，在脖子和锁骨附近留下了明显的痕迹，“明明知道不选择我的下场是什么，是在故意激怒我吗？不懂事的孩子是要受到惩罚的哦？那么今天，就用平时最不喜欢的姿势做吧？”  
以及和前桌的同学离开后是被带到了对方的家里——“哈，差点就以为你不会选择我了......”人被紧紧抱在怀里无法挣脱，耳朵被对方衔咬着舔弄，“说起来你是什么时候去勾引了别的男人？”尖锐的犬牙咬破了耳边薄薄的皮肤，舌头又将溢出的血液舔得干干净净，“看来要多做几次，让这里灌满我的精液，怀上小宝宝才能让你不再去勾引其他人了吧。”  
藤丸立香，十六岁的单身脑终于在这一刻因为自己脑子里的黄色思想太多而死机了。  
“嗯？立香吗？怎么还没回家啊？”罗曼瞄了一眼橘色的头发，走近了些看发现果然是立香，两位学生终于看在罗曼校医的身份上稍微侧开了一些身体，罗曼看清了被围在里面的立香一脸想哭的表情。  
“怎么了？谁欺负你了吗？”  
“不是的......”立香的声音里有一丝自暴自弃的哭腔，“怪我自己......”  
怪我自己脑子里的黄色思想太多，果然我不能正常恋爱吧！


End file.
